fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sacred World/Script
A Lecture Fit for Royalty Before Battle *'Veronica': I want to see you at your best, Amelia. Take care of them, and I'll release you from your contract. *'Amelia': All right, then... I'll give it everything I've got! *'Veronica': You too, Seth. You have to do what I tell you, so get on with it. *'Seth': Princess Veronica, I have just one question for you. Why do you insist on behaving like a child? *'Veronica': Because there's a voice telling me to. And it tells me that I'm going to have a lot of fun. Why do you ask? I suppose you're going to tell me that fighting is wrong, aren't you? *'Seth': No. Fighting is sometimes necessary, for the sake of a kingdom and its people. I doubt you're acting on their behalf, though. *'Veronica': The people...? *'Seth': Yes. Everything is for their sake. A true ruler cannot let their own selfish desires lead them. The burden pf protecting the people is overwhelming... It requires a person of extraordinary character. I serve Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika. They are fit to rule. You, on the other hand... *'Veronica': Oh, how tiresome you've become. Get going. Now. After Battle *'Xander': We're done here, General. Princess Veronica has issued the order to retreat. *'Seth': Acknowledged.I have no means to oppose this contract, so I must obey... Regardless of who forced it. *'Xander': "Regardless of who forced it," is it? Yet you do not recognize Princess Veronica's authority, General, or so it seems to me. *'Seth': Does it? *'Xander': You offered sharp criticism of her actions. What could possibly motivate that? I'll tell you. Only a subject who hopes to see his ruler act justly—someone loyal—would do that. Lecturing a fool is as pointless as talking to a rock. It's a waste of time. If you didn't recognize Princess Veronica's right to rule, you wouldn't bother to upbraid her for her actions. *'Seth': ... As I said, the retreat has been called. The Heirs of Frelia Before Battle *'Tana': Innes, wait! *'Innes': Tana... What did I tell you? *'Tana': I want to help... I know I can! *'Innes': Help? You'll only get in my way. *'Tana': You don't have to be so rude. You always treat me like a child! *'Innes': I do not have enough time to waste it on this conversation. Keep to the rear during the attack... And stay out of my way. *'Tana': Wait! Innes... Ephraim and Eirika get along. Why can't we? After Battle *'Innes': We're done here, Tana. It's time to retreat. *'Tana': I can still fight, Innes! I want to help! *'Innes': Tana...listen to me. I am going to say this just once. I'll admit that you are skilled. But you are my sister—someone very important to me. I can't bear to lose you. I'm not going to chance it. *'Tana': Innes... *'Innes': So, please. Stop asking me for the impossible. Now, come on. It's time to go. *'Tana': Yes, Innes. The Silver Knight Before Battle *'Veronica': Here we are, Seth—our final battle together. Win, and I'll free you. Of course, even if you don't, the power of the contract will fade on its own. You'll be freed either way. And when that happens, you can march right back to the adorable Ephraim and Eirika. How wonderful! *'Seth': Indeed. That is my hope. However, Princess Veronica, if I may be permitted to say one last thing... It is true that I am not a knight of your kingdom. But I do sincerely wish that, one day, you become a good ruler. For the sake of your citizens... And for your own sake as well. After Battle *'Innes': A true demonstration of strength. I understand what that means now... I cannot say that I like how this ended. It took outsiders to win us our freedom. Still, I must offer my thanks. Next we meet, I will lend you my skills. Scene transition *'Loki': Welcome home, my dear. I trust that things went smoothly. *'Veronica': Is this what you seek? *'Loki': Oh, my, yes. Thank you, darling. It is. This is precisely what I need: Naglfar. With this tome in hand, my king's vessel will move. All that is left is to build a bridge over the southern sea... You know, dear...we're becoming better and better friends all the time! *'Veronica': ... Your king... Is he a good ruler? *'Loki': Oh, my. Did the general's words sting? *'Veronica': No... Forget I asked. It doesn't matter. What's really important— *'Loki': Yes, dear. Of course, of course. I'll hold up my end of the bargain. My king will lend you his might. You really want to see Askr and that Kiran burn, don't you? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts